Red King
by LadyCassie
Summary: Anna is the new Red King. Many years have passed and Anna is ready to finally reunite with Mikoto and the others.
1. Red King

_**I don't own K but other characters are mine.**_

_**If you haven't watched "K Missing Kings the Movie" then I would say don't read as it could spoil bits of the movie for you.**_

* * *

Anna sits and remembers a time long ago. Red King they say, and she see's the figure of a tall man whose red is the prettiest she has ever seen, Red King she hears, and she thinks of the warmth only he can give off. She closes her eye's, and can see it clearly, a beautiful bright red, so warm that she can almost feel it surrounding her.

She opens her eye's, and looks around the bar at those who call themselves Homra. They are no longer the face's of those she had started out with, no they have been gone for sometime now, but she loves them all none the less. This generation she knows are just like those before them, and some even carry the blood of her past clansman. Many of Yata's grandchildren are part of Homra, but Yata's youngest granddaughter Hana is much like him, wanting to be at Anna's side, and has also taken the position of vanguard. Kamamoto's son still pops in from time to time, but he too has grown old, and can't make the journey to the bar alone anymore. Anna still found it funny that Fushimi's grandson had joined them, and still laughs at the look the old man had given his grandson upon seeing the insignia of Homra upon his skin.

The Homra bar has not changed much since Anna became King, and it won't change as long as she's king. Its Izumo's precious bar and when he leave's it to her, its with a note asking that she never change their home. Anna's remembers Izumo old and frail with a walking stick still standing behind the bar, and she knows he saw figures of past, ghosts that she sometime see's herself.

"King?" She turns to Hana whose leaning over the sofa across from her. Hana has short chestnut hair the same as Yata's, and with a trademark black beanie Hana looks so much like Yata that it hurts Anna sometime's to look at her, but instead of hazel eye's Hana has pretty blue eye's and Hana is the only one who calls her King. Like Yata who hated his height being mentioned Hana hates anyone who calls her cute, and has been known to leave boys with a broken nose should they ever use the C word around her.

Anna pats the spot next to her, and Hana smiles before sitting beside her King. Hana looks at Anna the way she once looked at Mikoto. Softly Anna pats the top of Hana's head, and runs her fingers along the soft piece's of hair that stick out from underneath her beanie, and Mikoto bracelets which Anna started to wear when her wrists where big enough rattle with her movement. "You would look very pretty if you grew your hair out again." Hana eye's sparkle at the attention from her king, but she shakes her head. Along side Mikoto's bracelets Anna has placed his ring on her wedding finger, for thou he may be gone, he is the only man Anna would ever love.

Hana reaches up, and rubs the hair, her King had just touched, a smile making her face glow. " I liked it when it was long but that person is no longer me." Hana tells Anna a red blaze entering her eye's. "I'm Hana, vanguard of Homra and this mark is a symbol of my pride, I will never hide it." She states proudly and there is a chorus of cheers from the other clansman who happen to be in the bar. Hana's Homra insignia is on the left side of her neck and as she states proudly the reason she refuses to grow her hair.

Anna smiled picking up a price of her long white hair that now reaches the floor. "Maybe I should cut mine short too." She wonders aloud and the response is immediate.

"No Anna, your hair is your crown." Goro shouts standing up from the bar stool. Goro is a member of Homra who is in his early 40's, he spends his time working the bar having been trained by Izumo. Anna had found him years ago a child, homeless, alone and she had reached out a burning red hand which he took without hesitation. "What I mean is ..."

"What he means is that we don't want you to cut your hair ever." Hana said jumping in and drawing Anna's attention back to her.

"How did you get so smart for a teen." Anna asks and pats Hana's head once again.

"Speaking of teens your turning 18 tomorrow Hana, any plans?" Seijuro Fushimi's grandson asked from where he stood leaning against the counter. If Anna hadn't known that Fushimi was indeed Seijuro's grandfather she would never have thought the two were related at all. Seijuro had bright golden eye's and hazel hair that he styled back and was one of the most loyal people Anna had ever met. Much like Hana, Seijuro took great pride in being apart of Homra and would be the first in along side Hana to defend the name of Homra.

Hana blushed slightly ringing her fingers together before sneaking a glance at her King. "Well I was hoping I could come here tomorrow, after school of course." She added when she caught a look from Goro who was behind the bar once more. "and spend the day here with King."

"You spend time here after school everyday, wouldn't you rather go somewhere with the other's?" Anna is old, almost a hundred, and can no longer keep up with her young clansmen anymore.

"No spending time with King would be the best present ever!" The look in Hana's eye's remind Anna that no matter what, her clan love her just as much as she does them.

"Ok."

"You promise?" Hana holds up her pinky coated in a red glow.

"I promise."Anna says as she wraps her own burning pinkie aground the other joining the two flames.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd want to celebrate my birthday too." Seijuro says moving to sit on the sofa across from them. " Hey, why don't we get out the old video's and watch them." He says looking to Goro.

Goro light's up a smoke and rubs his chin. "I've them put away in the attic, but I guess I can get them down for you later."

"Your the man Goro." Hana says putting her fist in the air. The wrist watch starts beeping and Hana reads the message that appears. "Sei lets go someone giving old man Sanada trouble." Hana growls standing and kicking the skateboard into the air before catching it. Yata had left it to Hana when he died and it was her most treasured item. "We'll see you tomorrow King. No blood! no bone! no ash!" She shouted before running out the door, Seijuro on her heels, having grabbed the keys to his motorbike.

"Those kids." Goro sighed cleaning the glass Seijuro had been using.

""Well its never boring around here at least." Anna commented standing, her bones cracking. "You should find a girl Goro, have family of your own."

"Homra is my family, and you know your the only woman for me." He jokes winking at her.

"Homra will always be your family, now I'm going go up for some sleep." She said making her way towards the stairs. She heard the door open as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh? Anna's not around?" She heard the voice of Chitose grandson Ban from down stairs.

"You just missed her, she's gone up to have a lay down." She hears Goro tell him, and hears the two start talking before she closes the door and makes her way to the bed. She had claimed Mikoto's room as her own after he had died, and she still has all his things here. A half packet of smokes still lays on the corner of the bed, along side his cigarette tray. She takes a smoke from another packet of cigarettes, and lights it before placing in the tray. The familiar smell was a something Anna treasured a reminder of Anna's one and only king, Mikoto. Lowering herself onto the bed she let her eye's close.

* * *

"King, looks like she's finally here." Anna hears a voice talking, a voice that she knows, but has not heard in almost 90 years. Opening her eye's slowly, she is greeted to the sight of Tatara, its like when she had become a King all over again. Expect this time all the past members of Homra are there, and they are all sat around the bar, no longer the old men they had been when she last saw them, they have returned to their youth. "You've grown so old Anna." Tatara brushes his fingers against her cheek. Its no longer the smooth soft skin it had once been, now wrinkles were deep in her skin and she wasn't small anymore being the same height as Yata.

"You took your time." The deep voice of her king is who she hears next and then he is kneeing before her.

"Mikoto wouldn't have been happy if I was early." He grunts and places his hand against her cheek, like he had all that time ago. She close's her eye's enjoying the feeling of his warmth and when she opens her eye's, she feels her body has changed, she is young once more, not the 11 year old girl that Mikoto had left, but a 23 year old. "Did I make good King?" She asked taking hold of his hand and holding it close. Mikoto with a sigh sits beside her pulling her close.

"Of course, Anna was a great King." Yata is a sight for sore eye's.

"You made us all proud." Izumo whose leaning over the bar smiles at her.

"We couldn't have asked for a better King to take care of us." Shohei grins and Bando waves at her his glass's gleaming.

A plump Kamamoto smiles sadly. "We're sorry for leaving you alone." Anna tries not to cry because at last, they are all together again.

"Beautiful women shouldn't cry Anna." Chitose says and is rewarded with a smack from Dewa.

"Stop trying to hit on Anna, you idiot." Dewa scolds.

"You did a great job taking care of all those people." Fujishima said

"Yeah, pity you didn't keep Yata around longer." Eric joked.

"You've got some great clansman Anna." Tatara says and she turns slightly in Mikoto's hold to see him.

"Yes." She agrees and thinks fondly of her clansmen.

"Still can't believe you let that monkey's brat join Homra." Grumbles Yata.

"Don't say that Yata, Seijuro and Hana are great friends." Chitose said wiggling his eyebrows.

Yata jumped up from his seat, but was being held back by Kamamoto. "You shut your mouth, and its your brat Ban I worry about trying something on." Yata growled.

Laughing Chitose agreed. "Yeah, kid takes after his grandpa." He said proudly rubbing his knuckles against his chest like he'd done a good job.

Izumo sighed watched as Yata tried to get to Chitose, but was being held back. "At least Goro's doing a good job taking care of my bar."

"Goro loves that bar as much as Izumo." Eric told Fujishima who nodded.

Eric released a curse when he was hit over the back of his head by Izumo himself. "Goro takes very good care of the bar." Anna reassured the bartender.

"Of course he does." Izumo smirked. "I keep a close eye on that kid thought he's really not a kid anymore."

Looking up from where she had curled herself against Mikoto's side Anna asked. "You've been watching?"

Golden eye's blazed back at her from behind the two strands of red hair that were always in place. "Yeah."

"We've always been watching you Anna." Tatara voiced. "We watched over everyone, you've taken care of the clan better then anyone else could have done." He praised before he smiled at her sadly. "Are you going to stay?"

Anna confused looked to Mikoto who was watching her with all knowing eye's.

"Anna? Anna?" Anna looked around the room, she knew that voice, and it didn't belong to any of those that were here.

"Goro?" She questioned looking back at Mikoto.

"The door's still open for you to go back, for a little while at least."

"What about Mikoto and everyone else?" She questioned.

He moved his hand to her head and pulled her forward so that their foreheads were touching. "We'll still be here waiting, but don't make me wait long, you hear brat."

"Anna? Come on Anna don't do this." Goro's voice rang out again and she felt a heavy feeling on her chest.

"I will miss Mikoto."She breathed.

"Ah." He sighed before pulling away to kiss her forehead. "You should go they still need you."

""King!.. Goro what's going on?." Hana's voice cried out, Anna looked to Yata who grinned and pulled the collar of his top down to show his Homra insignia.

"This mark is a symbol of our pride, that we are family, don't forget that as long as there are those who wear this mark, you will be surrounded by family." He pressed his fist against it proudly.

"Yata is right." Izumo smiled gently. "You've surrounded yourself with a great family."

"That's true." Anna agreed. She loved all the members of Homra present and past, but she couldn't deny that she wished to stay here with Mikoto and the other's. "But how do I know if I leave here, that I can come back?"

"You've been here before haven't you?" Tatara asked. Anna nodded. "Then there's no need to worry. We'll stay here waiting, after all were not complete without our princess."

"Hey Anna." Yata said. "No blood! No bone! No ash!" He chanted and tilted his head as the other's all smile at her.

"Yeah..." Anna smiles and looks into golden eye's once more. "Mikoto is still my only warm place." She informs him.

"Ah" His eye's gleam. "Don't take so long this time." He says, this time he kisses her cheek and Anna knows that he's missed her too.

* * *

Everyone had gone home save for Goro, who had been chatting away with Ban, when his Homra mark on his right hand had started to burn. He had dropped the glass he'd be holding due to the pain and when he looked he could see Ban gripping his right shoulder a pained expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Ban choked through the pain and pulled at his top to see his insignia was burning red, but was also fading away.

Goro's eye's widened and he raced towards the stairs taking them two at a time. "Anna! Anna!" He shouted and could hear Ban's footsteps echoing behind him following him up stairs. He threw open the door and looked at Anna who lay peacefully on the bed. His hand ached badly and he gripped it in pain as he fell to his knees next to Anna's bedside. "Anna? Anna?" He pleaded his eye's watering at how cold she was when he touched her. The familiar warmth he had grown up with was no longer there, replaced by a cold air that chilled his soul.

"Goro?" Ban asked from the doorway. "Don't just sit there, Do something!" He shouted.

"I...I don't know what to do."Goro answered, he was shaking as he took hold of Anna's hand, her bracelets rattling with the movement. "Anna? Come on Anna don't do this." He pleaded hoping that she could hear him somehow.

"This isn't happening!" Ban said as he slid to the floor defeated as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Goro's eye's were misted with tears. Suddenly his phone began ringing, message after message coming in, making the phone rattle so much that it slid to the floor from his pocket, but they all went unanswered. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he heard the door from down stairs slam open and rushed foot steps.

"King! Goro what's going on?" Hana cried as she arrived in the doorway to a sight that brought her to her knee's. Seijuro who stood behind her clenched his fist looking away. Struggling to her feet Hana made her way to the bedside and pushed Goro away who simply turned and sat with his head between his knee's.

"Hana, what are you doing?" Seijuro asked.

"It can't end like this! You hear me King?" Hana whispered to Anna. "You promised to spend my birthday with me." She cries gripping the dress of her king and pressing her tear stained face against Anna's side. "I won't forgive you." Rattling and a hand upon her head make her look up into the red eye's of her King.

"I'd never break a promise, I made with you Hana." Anna assured.

"Anna!" The other's quickly rushed to her side.

"You gave us quite the scare there Anna." Goro told her gently wiping at his eye's.

"Ah." She responded looking at her tearful clansmen. "I'm sorry for worrying you all." She apologized.

"Anna.." Goro began only to be cut off by his phone ringing again and the beeping starting once more.

Anna met his eye's. "You should go let everyone know that I'm okay."

"I will stay here with King." Hana informed them. She was still looking at Anna with wide frighted eye's, like Anna could leave at any second. Anna smiled gently and patted the space on the bed beside her. "King.."Hana whimpered tearfully as she climbed onto the bed and cuddled into Anna's side gripping her dress.

"Its okay." Anna stroking the girls head softly as she continued to cry.

She met Goro's eye's and he nodded in return. "Come on guys, we shouldn't let the other's worry."

* * *

Once down stairs they quickly began ringing up the other members of their clan to let them know that everything was okay, and they they could drop tomorrow, they had spent a good hour speaking to different clansmen and had even got a call from the blue clan whose rating of the Red King had suddenly dropped to zero.

"I'm going to go up and check on them."Goro informed as he picked up the skateboard that had been thrown at the entrance to the stairs. He reaches the room to find Hana asleep her breath easy yet her grip upon her King never loosens Goro notices.

Anna holds her hand out to him and he pulls the old black chair in the corner closer to the bedside so as to take it. "You know that I can't stay?" She questions him.

"Ah."

"I'm sorry." Goro noticed her eye's are filled with a warmth he has not seen for sometime, if ever. "The next time I will not come back."

"What do we do? Who can we turn to, if your not here?" He asked gripping her hand tighter as if she would leave that second. He didn't know how to deal with what Anna was telling him. He had never imaged his life without Anna and now she was letting him know, that the time to do so was near. He had found a reason to live in Anna, if she was gone then what reason did he have, he'd be alone once more.

Anna pulled her hand away to run her fingers over his Homra insignia before she met his eye's once more. "To your family Goro, to Homra." His eye's widened, he wasn't alone, Anna had given him more then just herself, she had given him a family, to be at his side when she no longer could.

Anna was silent as she looked down at the girl beside her. She had cried herself to sleep asking Anna to promise to never leave. She sighed and patted the girls head once again. "Hana is hot headed like her grandpa, but she still has a soft heart, You and Seijuro will take care of her for me, won't you?"

"Of course." He assured.

The room had become dark, the light fading away leaving the room in darkness. He didn't have it in him to leave Anna's side so when she fell into a peaceful sleep, he found himself falling into a deep sleep on the chair holding Anna hand once more.

* * *

The Homra bar was filled with clansmen, all there to see their King, but also to celebrate the birthday of their clansman Hana. Anna couldn't remember the last time she had seen so many of her clansman in one place. Homra was the home of the Red Clan, a Clan that was filled with fire and gave those who were alone a place to call home and a family. Anna knew that even when she was gone, Homra would continue to be a home to her Clan, and she couldn't help, but hope that one of her Clansmen would be the next King.

"King?" Hana asked gently tilting her head slightly to look upon her King. Anna raised rose coloured eye's questionably to Hana. "AH.." She looked away her cheeks flushes a bright red.

"Ha-ha we're taking a picture, I think Hana would like to stand next to you." Seijuro laughed at his best friend who only looked at Anna hopefully. Anna turned the bar stool so that in faced away from the bar and instantly they moved to stand near Anna.

Ban handed the polaroid camera off to one of the other clansmen and took a place next to Seijuro, who stood on Anna's right and wrapped his arm around his Seijuro's neck grinning. Seijuro was posed doing a peace sign, while Goro stood proudly behind the bar to the far left. Hana was stood on the left grinning next to her king holding one of Anna hands while the other held her treasured skateboard in front of her. Anna smiled gently when the clansman took the photo. Hana quickly rushed over to take the photo and began waving it till the picture appeared.

"I would like to have that photo." Anna said upon seeing the picture.

"King?" Hana asked handing the photo over.

Anna studied the picture for a few seconds but handing it to Goro. "Would you put that on the broad, please."

Hana giggled as she ran behind the bar to look at the photo pinned up and paused when she seen the one above it. Her grandpa was in it, a young man and there was her King, a little child. Hana had never noticed the picture before, but she knew everyone in the picture but two men. "King, who are these men?" She asked turning to her King.

The wrinkles around Anna's eye's tightened as she smiled. The man next to Yata is Tatara, he was one of the first members of Homra." Hana looked upon the man hugging her grandpa, he looked gentle, like he didn't belong in the red clan, but Hana knew you needed more then just strength to be able to join, you had to have the heart of one who protects.

"I know this person?" Hana said but it came out like more of a question as she looked at the red haired man

"Ah, Mikoto." Anna spoke the name like it was her world and Hana felt her heart freeze. She knew this man, she had grown up listening to stories about Mikoto Suoh. Mikoto had been King before Anna and her grandpa had always praised Mikoto as the greatest King there ever could ever have been, Hana had always found rage burn in her when this was said. How could he say such things when Anna, their King sat next to them, but Anna never seemed to mind, in fact she would come closer to hear the stories of their former King.

"King." She whispered not talking about Anna, but the former King Mikoto Suoh.

"Yes Mikoto, Our King, My King." Hana could feel how much Mikoto Suoh had meant to her King, just by the way she said his name.

"Hana, what are you doing? we want to get more pictures of us before we watch the video's." Ban cried pulling Hana away and into the crowd filled bar packed with their clansmen.

"Hey guys its all set up now." Goro called from the other room where he had set up the video player. Everyone made their way into the room and took their places on the chairs or floor. They watched as the video flicked and suddenly a young Yata flashed on screen.

"What's this Goro?" Seijuro asked.

"Must have taken down the wrong box." Goro said watching the people on screen. " I can get the other one for you now, if you wait a minute."

"No." Anna said her eye's glued to the screen as Izumo waved to the camera. All eye's were on the their King, wondering why she wanted to watch the old film.

"Ah, look at that." They turned back to look at the screen when the heard someone on the film talk, and a child version of Anna appeared. She was pressed against someone's side. "Isn't that lovely." The person behind the camera asked.

"Leave her alone Tatara." A deep voice spoke before the camera moved to show it was a red haired man that Anna was pressed against.

Hana eye's narrowed as they settled upon the lazy figure of Mikoto Suoh, who was sat next to her King. This man still caused her King pain even though he was no longer here.

"But King, Anna never smiles." Tatara's voice rang out as the camera moved slightly back to get the two in view together.

"She smiles on the inside." Mikoto commented patting the girls head gently.

"Anna's loves King, doesn't she?" Mikoto turned to frown at the man behind the camera.

"What are you thinking asking a kid a question like that?" Mikoto looked down at Anna when she pulled at his top.

"I love Mikoto, does he love me?" She questioned innocently and Hana clenched her fist, her King loved this man and he had died, leaving Anna behind.

He sighed "Yeah, I love you too." Hana felt her heart break as she watched as young Anna's eye's seem to glow with happiness and a small smile appear on her lips.

"Look, King got Anna to smile. Her first smile and I have in on video" They heard cheers in the background. She didn't know how long she sat there for but at some point Hana found herself unable to hate Mikoto Suoh. He was good King, who was there for his Clan and had protected Anna. Sometimes it felt like he was looking out of the film at her and she could feel the power he held, the same power as her King.

"Okay guys think that's a wrap, time for the fireworks." Goro said as the last video ended.

They all moved back to the bar to gather their things and head out to park, where they would let off some fire works.

"Hana." Anna called from the stair case.

"Yes?" She asked running the few steps to her Kings side.

"I didn't give Hana a birthday present."

"Spending the day with King was the best birthday present ever." Hana quickly assured.

"Close your eye's." Anna said as she took Hana's hand.

Waiting Hana heard the familiar rattle of bracelets and then felt the cool press of metal upon her wrist. When Anna let go, Hana opened her eye's to the sight of Anna's bracelets upon her own wrist.

"King?" Hana couldn't find the right words.

"Look after them for me." Hana could tell she wasn't just talking about the bracelets.

"Your not coming?" Hana asked when Anna started up the stairs.

"I'm afraid not this time." Anna said before continuing up the stairs.

Hana took a step up the stairs. "Don't go." She whispered reaching out.

"Hey Hana, you still coming?" Seijuro asked sticking his head in the door.

Hana turned to see him and nod before looking up to see Anna reach the top of the stairs, but she never looked back before she disappeared into her room.

"I'm coming." She said as she followed Seijuro out of the bar.

* * *

Hana sat next to Seijuro, watching Goro in the distance set the time for the fireworks before coming to sit on her other side. The park was crowded with the members of the red clan, who where scattered around the grass watching the fire works light the sky. At the end when the last fire work was lit, they all sat in silence as they watched as bright red lights rose from their skin and lit the sky red.

Hana touched her neck, where she knew that the Homra mark was no longer. There had been no pain this time, but they all knew, their King, Anna was no longer with them. Standing Hana tried to catch the red light as it floated towards the sky. "King." She whisper mournfully, around her people had stood and were chanting. "No blood! No bone! No ash!"

"She give you those?" Goro asked when the bracelets rattled.

"Yeah."

"Those once belonged to Mikoto, then they were Anna's, now she passed them onto you." Hana held her wrist to her chest as tears fell down her cheeks.

Seijuro stood and tugged on a piece of her short hair that was sticking out from beneath her beanie. "You gonna grow it now." He asked sadly.

"Yeah." She wiped her tears away and stared up at the red sky. "It will come back when a new King is chosen." She said thinking about the Homra mark. "Until then I'm going to let it grow like King asked."

"I'm going to miss her." Ban said wiping at his eye's.

"She was a great King, wasn't she?" Goro asked gazing at the beautiful red sky their King had given them as a parting gift.

"The greatest." Hana, Seijuro and Ban said together.

* * *

In another world, rose coloured eye's opened to met golden eye's. "You here for good?" Mikoto asks.

"Yeah." She assures and reaches for his out held hand.

* * *

_**Well there you go all finished hope you liked and please review.**_

_**Want to say a Big thanks to 'chickypeg' who wrote the 'Growing Pains' series they are deadly and I love them so much so I had to give you a shout out and if you haven't read them then go check them out.**_


	2. Red Future

_**I do not own K but the other character's are mine**_

* * *

Her eye's are closed as she breaths in the fresh cold air, her long hair billowed around her face in the wind. She sits and she thinks 'Red King' and she see's the figure of a woman with long white hair flowing behind her. Red King, and she rememberer's the one who taught her that this power they wield was not one of destruction, but one to protect. This power is all that their beloved Red King had left behind. Gone is the mark that declares them the Red Clan, for how can they be a Clan without a King.

Three years have past for Hana since her beloved King has died. There is not a day goes by that Anna is not on the minds of those she has left behind. Some have adapted well to life without their King, while other's like Hana and those closest to Anna have been unable to let go of the pain.

Growing her hair out had been the first step for Hana. With her Homra mark gone, she felt naked, like their was apart of her soul missing. Since she had been a young girl visiting the bar for the first time, she had known deep in her soul that Homra was where she belonged.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Age 6**

"Please! Please grandpa!" Hana pleaded to Yata, she didn't get to see her Grandpa often so Hana jumped at the chance to spend time with him and knowing that he was going to Homra made her that much more eager. She was 6 and half years old and had grown up hearing stories about the King, her Grandpa served.

Yata sighed and looked down at his little angel. "Well, if your Mom agree's? I don't see why not." She was gone before he had finished his sentence. He smirked when he heard her shout of joy and knew the answer before she had returned to the hall, where he waited with an out held hand. "Well, lets get going."

For Hana, Homra was the fairytale she had wished to be apart of for as long as she could remember. Now, finally she was here and she decided upon sight of the building that she would never grow tried of seeing the Name Homra stand out tall and proud above the entrance.

Her Grandpa holding the door open for her made her realise that Yes, this was happening and she would finally stand in the place she had dreamed of for so long. Laugher could be heard inside and as she took her first steps inside she was greeted to the sight men and children.

Her first thought was where was the Man her Grandpa called King? and would he allow her to join Homra?

"Hey Yata, whose this?" The man behind the bar asked with a kind smile. Hana suddenly felt shy under gaze of all the occupants.

Yata's hand on her shoulder gave her strength. "I'm Hana." She told, her voice coming out louder then she had intended making her turn pink in embarrassment.

"Well Hana, I'm Goro and welcome to Homra." Goro said saluting her like a solider.

"Wow." Hana was in awe, she rushed forward to climb up onto a stool and there standing out proudly on Goro's hand was the mark she one day hoped to receive. "Is it real? like Grandpa's?" She asked in wonderment.

"I can assure you, that everyone here!" He motioned to the people around them. "Each carry's this mark with pride, for this is our pledge to our King." Goro explains with a wink.

Hana smiles, her eye's wide in wonder before she feels a tug at her hair and looks around to see a boy a year or to older then herself.

"I'm Ban, do you want to come play with the rest of us?" He looks over his shoulder to the children who stand just a few feet behind them.

"Sure!" She grins, climbing off the stool and joining the other's in their games.

Sometime during their time playing Hana asked Ban the question she's been dying to know. "Which one is he?"

The boy in turn arched a brow in confusion. "Who?"

Hana huffed. "The King of course. Which one is he?" She asked again.

Ban's boyish laugher rang out before a creak on the stairs had the bar turning silent at once. At once all the adults were on there feet and bowing in the direction of the staircase.

Hana felt the moment the person took their first step down the stairs, raw power, that could take your breath away yet at the same time, it wrapped you in a protective embrace. Hana glanced at the clock to see it read 11:10, just who was getting up so late.

"Here's the King now." Ban whispered to her and Hana glanced at him to see a wide smile taking over his face as the person carried on down the stairs.

Hana had turned and watched in awe as the person reached the bottom of the stairs. The first thing she noticed was white hair that flowed like a veil to the floor, the second was the amount of red the person was wearing.

"Good morning Anna." The bar chorused at the arrival of their King.

"King!?" Hana whispered, yet the woman had heard her and turned ruby coloured eye's in Hana direction.

"I've been waiting for the day you would come." Anna said walking forward, her hand glowing a bright red. For a single second of time Hana knew what true fear was, but it lasted only a moment as her eye's connected once more with that of ruby coloured eye's. Reaching out Hana grasped the burning hand being offered to her.

The flames licked at her skin, moving closer and closer towards her face before it stopped at her neck, then there was a flash of white. "It didn't hurt?" She questioned looking at her hand still held by Anna.

"This power is not one of destruction, but one to protect." Anna said releasing the small girls hand and stepping back as the others gathered around the confused girl.

"Congratulation Hana, Your a member of Homra." Her Grandpa shouted hoisting her into the air. She couldn't hear anything the others were staying and her eye's stayed locked on one person and one person only. "King." She whispered.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"I had dreamed of spending forever along side you 'King', never once did it cross my mind that you would leave me." Hana whispered. There would never be anyone as strong as her king or as kind hearted. She had loved them and in return, they loved her just as much.

Anna had called them all family, and for those who had never had such a thing, it gave them a place where they belonged. Even with their King no longer there, the clansmen of Homra still gathered together at the bar. Some were undecided on whether they would follow the new red king, but one thing they all knew was that no matter what happened they would stay a family.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Age 13**

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up Grandpa!" Hana said pushing against his shoulder over and over but, he stayed motionless. "Grandpa wake up!" She was starting to cry, tears slowly leaving trails along her rosy cheeks. "WAKE UP!". She shouted shaking him as hard as she could. "Wh-wh-why won't you wake up." Hana choked the words out.

"Hana?" Anna said from the doorway.

Turning Hana laid eye's upon her King along side Goro, who both stood in the doorway. "King, you got to help. He won't wake up." Hana cried rushing to hold her Kings waist. Goro slid down the doorway and began to cry.

Anna moved Hana from her side and went to where Yata lay, then sat down beside him taking his hand.

"Don't cry Goro, the King is going to make him wake up." Hana said patting Goro on the head.

"He's not gonna wake up Hana." Goro said, looking up at the small girl who held so much hope in her eye's.

Hana wiped at her eye's while shaking her head. "He will, he will, just you wait. King will wake him up."

"Hana." Anna's voice was gentle but held a tremble to it. "He's not going to wake up."

"Your wrong, your wrong! Wake him up King, wake him up." Hana cried, rushing to Anna and shaking her.

"He's gone Hana, he's gone." Anna told pulling the small girl into her embrace. She held the girl tight in her embrace as Hana fought to get away.

"He's not gone, he's not! Wake up Grandpa, Don't leave me." Hana cried brokenly, her hands trying to reach out and touch him, trying to find some why to wake him.

Anna could only hold onto Hana as she cried out.

XXX

Days after Yata had passed Anna found Hana at his apartment destroying his things. "Hana?" She questioned, although she already knew the answer.

"He's gone." Hana said, holding a photo of herself with Yata. "He's left me all alone, now I have no one."

"And me?" Anna asked, to which Hana paused to look at her King.

Hana placed the photo back down and reached out a hand towards her King. It was then that Anna had a vision of the future, Hana holding out her hand, standing at the bottom of the stair in the Homra bar saying 'Don't go'.

Hana's hand encased some of the folds of Anna's dress as she pressed herself into the warmth of her King. "Don't leave me." Hana pleaded.

Anna rubbed her hand along Hana's short hair, she's cut in off the day after receiving her mark. "I have something to give you."

It was then that Hana noticed that her King was holding something. "That's..." Hana couldn't breath as she took a few steps back.

Anna held it out. "He wanted you to have it." She told, holding it so that the Homra mark stood out proudly looking at Hana. She thought of how Yata had given it to her to pass on to Hana.

XXX

Anna was seating on the couch looking though her marble when Yata came to sit beside her. "Are you leaving us?" She asked turning to look at him though the marble.

Yata smiled and it eased some of the pain in Anna's heart. "We all got to go sometime Anna, beside's the guys are waiting for me." Yata smiled, that devilish look in his eye's had gone no where in his old age. "I left something for Hana, something I want you to give her when I'm gone." Yata said, his voice taking on a more gentle tone when speaking of his beloved granddaughter.

"Of course." Anna said, taking the marble away.

Yata took her hand in his own. Both hands were old with age, but still held strength in their touch. "You'll look after her for me?"

"Always." Anna promised.

XXX

Hana reached forward hesitating, as she brush her hand along the underside of the skate board, over the mark she wore proudly on her skin. "He left this to me?" She asked in wonderment.

"His most treasured item, had to be left to the person he treasured most in his life." Anna confirmed, passing the skateboard into Hana's arms. "Take good care of it."

Nodding, Hana gripped the board tightly to her chest. "I'll treasure in always." Hana promised.

"Good." Anna said before turning to leave. "Being Homra's vanguard is a big responsibility."

Hana gasped, as it sunk in what her King was saying. "I won't let you or Grandpa down." Hana vowed, falling down onto one knee in a bow of respect.

Anna's shoes clicked as she walked away. "I know you won't." Anna said, to herself knowing that Hana wouldn't hear her.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Sometime's I dream I've somehow gone back in time, we're all together again, Like it once was." Hana spoke while rubbing her hand along the Homra mark of the skateboard. "I hope I've done you proud King, you and Grandpa."

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the picture from her birthday, the last photo she had of her King. Goro, would smack her silly if he knew she'd taken it from the bar. She smiled looking at Anna carefully, her ruby coloured eye's that glowed with silent strength, her long white hair that touched the floor and she wished she could feel the warmth from her Kings hand once more.

She reached up to brush some of her own long hair out of the way, the bracelets rattling as she moved. She grinned, her King had passed on to her one of her greatest treasures, along with a clan that she would always belong too.

The sound of laugher close by caught her attention, people were beginning to enter the park as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. It was then she felt in the surge of power within her, standing she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. The red Homra mark now showed on her proudly on her neck once more.

"This is it King." She pocketed the photo and looked up to the sky. "Your my family King and I'll always love you, so watch over us." She raised her fist in the air, the bracelets rattling as she did. "This mark is one we wear with pride, for this is our pledge to our King, to you Anna."

"Yo Hana you coming or what?" Seijuro called coming into sight.

"Yeah, just a sec!" Hana shouted back reaching down to grab her board. "Keep watching out for us King." She whispered before jumping onto the board and shaking towards Seijuro and Ban. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked laughing as she skated off leaving Seijuro and Ban behind her.

"I'll always watch over you." Hana thought she heard her King whisper and for a second, it felt like she had felt Kings hand upon her shoulder. As Seijuro and Ban caught up to her she grinned at them, she still had a long hard road ahead of her, but knowing that she had her King watching over made those first few steps into her future much more easier.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and thanks for the really nice review's I received.

If there's any mistakes let me know and hope you liked.


End file.
